


Gavin Free is a Dead Man

by Mrdrgrrl333



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Nurse Ray, Psycho Michael, Psycho Ryan, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrdrgrrl333/pseuds/Mrdrgrrl333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me. How are you feeling today, pet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satansfavoritepornwriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansfavoritepornwriters/gifts).



"Tell me. How are you feeling today, pet?" The man’s voice echoed through the room and Gavin dropped his gaze to avoid looking into his eyes. Instead he chose to search the room once again. The cement walls were bare aside from a steel door and the floor was similarly bare except for the large plastic sheet that lay under Gavin’s feet. Hung up by ropes that chaffed against his forearms and zip ties holding his ankles and neck in place, Gavin was unable to look up or behind him, all he knew was that the room could not have been taller than 20 feet and no wider than 10. “Ah-ah,” the man chided, stepping in front of Gavin so that his imposing figure blocked his view of anything else. “We know the rules. You look at me when I’m talking to you… Right, pet?” The man’s tone was harsher when he spoke this time and having no choice but to stare at him, Gavin decided to memorize his features. His shorter blonde hair, large torso and dead blue eyes were hard to forget and his condescending tone was unmistakable and made Gavin resent him even more.  
“I’m not your pet.” He spit out. Gavin wished he could really spit, but his mouth was dry from dehydration and he worried he had already gotten himself into enough trouble with his retaliation. Just as this thought occurred to him he felt a stabbing pain shoot through his left leg as a small knife was firmly jabbed into his upper thigh. The knife could not have been more than an inch long, but it felt as though it had cut him to the bone. “Feeling lucky, are we? Well…” The man gripped the handle and ripped the blade out of Gavin’s leg “Maybe, I’ve been too kind to you.” He pulled out a rag and gently cleaned off the knife. This sudden calm sent Gavin’s stomach into a knot and his eyes pleaded the man for mercy. “It would be a shame if I had to call on-“ Gavin heartbeat raced as he waited for the words to leave the man’s mouth. “-the Other Guy”.  
There it was. He had gone and done himself in for sure this time, there was no way he could take another session with the Other Guy. Gavin had been so strong, promising not to break in front of any of his captors but the hours spent here and the promise of more pain was unbearable. A cry broke through the silence and sobs heaved through his chest. He could tell that the man was taken aback, his head shot up and though Gavin’s eyes were blurred from the tears he could have sworn he saw the man’s cocky grin disappear. Before he could speak, however, there came a knock on the door. “Hun? I know you’re doing you’re thing in there. But he needs to be fed and cared for before Mi- before the Other Guy has a go at him.”  
A rush of relief pulled Gavin back to reality and let him regain composure. He recognized the voice of the nurse was barely audible through the heavy door, but the man stalked over and opened it. Through it entered the familiar tan man, pushing a cart with food, water, and medical supplies. The nurse was much shorter than Gavin’s torturer but show no signs of fear when confronted by him, much to Gavin’s surprise. Even more shocking to Gavin was that after a few mumbled words the taller man gave the shorter a quick kiss before leaving, whistling to himself as the door shut behind him; leaving Gavin with the only solace he had in this dark world of his.


	2. Chapter 2

The door closed and sealed in a way, which reminded Gavin of a fridge. However, instead of being cold and full of food, Gavin was trapped in a humid cement room, bound to a wall. After the adrenaline of breaking down in front of his captor had worn of, the pain in his leg became so intense Gavin wondered if it was worth crying out for help. The nurse was at the other end of the room, sterilizing needles and setting silver tools out in front of him. Gavin decided to try and ignore the pain and focus on the other man in the room. His short black hair was shaved shorter on the sides, and the thick rims of his glasses peeked out from the sides of his head. He wore all white scrubs with white sneakers and though he stood relaxed with his shoulders hunches forward a little, Gavin was sure that he would be taller than this man. Finally the pain got too intense too fight and just as he was about to say something, the nurse turned and smiled. His smile was unlike Gavin’s torturer, it was genuine and seemed almost apologetic. “Hey! How are ya doin’?” He asked, prodding at Gavin like child might at food they were unsure was good to eat. “Ouch, got a little bruise there. Haha, nothing old X-Ray here can’t fix.” The nurse had called himself “X-Ray” a few times, and Gavin was sure he would find it funny in any other scenario. The man’s rambling at least served as another distraction. “Well, let’s patch you up. Don’t want Mi- goddamit- the Other Guy to get pissy with me saying he didn’t get a clean slate. But that’ll Rye-Bread’s fault, won’t it? That cut is pretty deep. Ah well. Off to work.” With that, he turned his back to Gavin and casually strolled back to his cart. “Could I have the food and water first?” Gavin said quietly, he thought perhaps X-Ray might not have heard him but a soft laugh from the other side of the room proved him wrong. “No, we’re gonna starve you. Yeah, dude, of course you can. But I am going to have to work on you while you’re eating because my orders were to be in-and-out as fast as possible. Wait here, I’ll get the table.” With that the man hurried out of the room and Gavin was left alone.  
He was only ever alone in between session or during the time his captors slept. Gavin would assume that it was night, but he had no way to tell and he was honestly afraid to assume anything about the lunatics keeping him here. All he knew was that he had been here for about three shifts of time since Wednesday, April 4th at three in the morning. That could mean three days, but to Gavin each minute felt like an hour in his prison and he had lost track of time. He held tight to that day, wanting to have something down here with him, to know something for sure instead of having the questions like “will I make it out alive?” or “why are they doing this to me?” that floated around his head and made him want to cry. He didn’t have much time to ponder them now though, as X-Ray returned, pushing open the door with the end of a table. It looked to Gavin like an old operating table for shock therapy or something out of Dexter, complete with arm, chest, head, and leg straps. The nurse set the table in the middle of the room and took a few steps to where he could untie Gavin’s restrains. Despite his size the man was surprisingly strong, able to lift Gavin down to the ground and help him limp to the table.  
The first time this had been done, Gavin had tried to attack the man, still high off the adrenaline of the torture he swung his fist and kick madly, knocking ray to the ground and making a break for the door. He didn’t make it four steps before he was shot with a Taser-gun and fell, hitting his head against the cement and passing out. When he woke up he was tied again, with both the nurse and the man the nurse had called “Rye-Bread” in the room arguing. “Baby, honest. I’m fine. The guy’s harmless. Doesn’t even know how to hit.” “He attacked you. He’s gonna pay for this. He made you get your outfit dirty, for God’s sakes!” That was all Gavin heard before X-Ray noticed he was awake and went to check his head. The entire time Gavin did not break eye contact with his torture, knowing there was hell to pay. What Gavin did not know what that he wouldn’t be paying his dues to the tall man standing before him, but he soon found out a much more powerful and relentless force lay behind the walls of his cell. The “Other Guy”. The man who had left him with so little blood left in his system the nurse had wondered if he would make it. The man who made Gavin plead for his life and all the while had a smile on his face and fire in his eyes that Gavin would never forget.  
So this time, he let himself get strapped in, wincing as pressure was applied to his leg and his stomach from the straps. Before having his neck braced against the table he took a moment to assess the damage, seeing his body littered with scars and fresh injuries made him gag and Gavin was sure if he had anything in his stomach he would have thrown it up.


End file.
